Darting to a Warmer Destination
by Maplestyle
Summary: After Bella's so-called best friend rescinds her bridesmaid status via email, she does the only sane thing she can think of with her airfare credit: she puts the names of all the warm destinations she can find on a piece of paper, tacks them to the wall, and throws a dart. "I guess I'm going on a weekend trip to Cuba. And f**k her if she thinks she's getting this pantsuit back."


**Title:** Darting to a Warmer Destination

 **Author:** Maplestyle

 **Beta:** Midnight Cougar

 **Banner:** Bethany Tullos

 **Pre-Readers:** Kenny, Missy, and Annie

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** After Bella's so-called best friend rescinds her bridesmaid status via email, she does the only sane thing she can think of with her airfare credit: she puts the names of all the warm destinations she can find on a piece of paper, tacks them to the wall, and throws a dart. "Well, I guess I'm going on a weekend trip to Cuba. And f**k her if she thinks she's getting this pantsuit back."

 **Word count: 8399**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the author of this story. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**Harvard University Library**

 **October 2018**

From: iswan

To: ahalesoontobewhitlockyay

Subject: Flights, Finally!

Hey Allie,

Okay, I think I've finally figured out something that will work for my finals and the wedding. I have three finals that first week and two the second week. The unfortunate thing is one of them is scheduled for the Friday and one on the Monday. I have begged and pleaded with my professors to either let me write late or let me write early, but they refuse because "nobody died." I even shed some tears, but it was a no-go.

I've managed to find a flight that leaves Friday night at 7:00 p.m. and puts me in Seattle at 11:30 p.m. It sucks because with the bachelorette party kicking off at 3:00 p.m., I'm going to miss the majority of the bachelorette party, but I will drop my stuff at the hotel and come join you at the bar. I figure I'll be there at 12:30 a.m., at the latest, but you plan to be out until three, so I'll be there for a bit of it. The only flight back I can find is Sunday at 4:00 p.m., which I figure is okay because you don't really have anything on the wedding itinerary after the brunch in the morning.

I am so looking forward to watching two of my very best friends get married! Being this far away from everyone has sucked, but I can finally see the light at the end of the tunnel! One more semester and I am back in Washington for good.

Give Jazz a kiss and hug from me, and tell everyone I say 'hi'. I'll see you in two months!

All my love,

Bella

After I hit send, I power down my laptop and put it in my bag. I have to eat dinner still then attend a make-up lecture for one of my classes. If only my professor hadn't gotten sick, I would have had tonight off for finishing an assignment that is due in two days. As it is now, I am going to have to try to finish it while at work tomorrow.

I spend the remainder of my week attending lectures, eating, sleeping, and working my part-time job.

I wake up early Saturday morning to the ping of my email alert on my phone. Opening it up, I notice immediately it's from Alice. I'm so happy to hear from her. I'd assumed she would have reached out sooner, but knew with the wedding being less than two months away that she was probably busy. I am expecting to read how excited she is that I've finally found flights. But I couldn't have been more wrong.

From: ahalesoontobewhitlockyay

To: iswan

Subject: RE: Flights, Finally!

Hey!

I'm so glad to hear you booked flights! I'm sorry your professors are being such dicks about this whole thing. I know how hard you're working to be here for the wedding, and it means so much to Jazz and me!

I have a massive favor to ask you, though—and this is one of the hardest things I've ever had to ask anyone. But I need to ask you to relinquish your duties as a bridesmaid.

Come to the wedding, have a fabulous time, and travel in the time you need to without stressing about anything else! Bring that guy you like—what's his name? Taylor? Tyson? Who cares? It's not important. Just come!

When I asked you, I was really hoping you could be a part of this whole thing. All of the bachelorette party—not just part of it; prep in the days leading up to the wedding; the wedding on Saturday; and the after-events on Sunday—a Sunday night flight means you won't be around after brunch. I was expecting all wedding party members to help clean up the venue, seeing as how Jazz and I won't be there. The whirlwind nature of what your travel has become just won't work with the duties as a wedding party member. I'm so, so sorry!

Please don't feel you're letting me down. I am asking you _not_ to do this. I love you and value your friendship so much, and I fully understand the need for you to prioritize school! I want you to be able to focus on that without also worrying about any extra wedding worries.

And I know this is incredibly awkward, but I have already asked Rosalie to step into the role and assume the duties. You guys are the same size and everything, so do you think you can mail the pantsuit to me please? I'll Venmo you the postage and the cost of the pantsuit—just let me know the total.

I know everyone is looking forward to seeing you there! I know I am!

And if you'd like to chat on the phone, let me know! I promise we're totally cool!

All my love,

Ali

I am stunned. "Who does that? She's just kicking me out of her wedding party because I have school? I spent two fucking paychecks on that ugly ass pantsuit, not to mention the thousand I've just dropped on airplane tickets. What the hell am I supposed to do now?" I realize I am talking out loud to myself and snap my jaw shut.

I stomp to my bedroom and throw open my closet door. Hanging right in front of me is the garment bag holding the ugly, black pantsuit that Alice has picked for her bridesmaids.

"I can't believe this stupid thing cost me $534. It's hideous! Who chooses a pantsuit for a bridesmaid anyway," I grumble to myself.

I remove the garment from the bag and put it on. "I mean, it is kind of nice, if you're just going for dinner. But a wedding? Ugh."

I step away from the mirror, pick up my phone, and call the airline. I have to see if I can get a refund on my tickets.

Forty-five minutes of begging, pleading, and crying result in the best thing. Either the girl I speak to is just annoyed enough to do it, or she truly feels bad for me, but she agrees to move the flight to the date and destination of my choice. So, I do the only sane thing I can think of: I put the names of all the warm destinations I can find on a piece of paper, tack them to the wall, and throw a dart.

"Well, I guess I'm going on a weekend trip to Cuba. And fuck her if she thinks she's getting this pantsuit back."

I manage to arrange with my boss to get a weekend off in the middle of November. I call the airline and speak to Kate—the agent who helped me that day—and book my weekend in Cuba. I will fly out on a Thursday after class and fly back on Sunday. When I joke that I will sleep in my rental car, she offers to call a friend of the family who has a bed and breakfast there, and see about getting me a room for the weekend.

"Oh no, really, Kate, thank you, but you've done enough," I stammer.

"Nonsense, Bella!" she exclaims. "Hey, I know what it's like to be hurt by someone you thought you were close to. Let me give him a quick call and I will call you back."

And that's how I end up with a cheap room at Cullen Cottage Cuba for the weekend.

 **Cuba**

 **November 2018**

I leave class on Thursday with plenty of time to make it to the airport to catch my flight. I don't have any luggage to worry about; going for such a short time, I pack only a duffel bag with the stuff I will need. Thankfully, the flight itself isn't long. I haven't been sleeping well the last week.

Alice has been attempting to call me, but I have been ignoring her calls. She probably doesn't even want to talk to me except to ask if I have sent that damn pantsuit to her yet. Every so often, I'll send her an email to let her know that classes and my job are keeping me round-the-clock busy. Really, it's just that I have nothing to say to her. I haven't mailed the pantsuit to her either. I've brought it with me on my mini-vacation for a very specific purpose.

Since Cullen Cottage Cuba is located right on the beach, I decide to save the money that renting a car will cost, and just take a taxi to and from the house. So, after hailing a cab, I am on my way.

The driver pulls up in front of a cute, two-story house. It's painted white with blue trim and a blue door. I pay him the fare and pick up my duffel bag from the seat beside me. Exiting the cab, I walk up the walkway toward the front door. Before I can even put my hand on the doorknob, a woman about my height flings open the door. Her hair is the color of a penny, and her eyes are green.

"You must be Bella!" she says, reaching out to shake my hand. "Kate told me when your flight was landing, so when I heard the car, I figured it was you. My name is Tanya."

"It's nice to meet you, Tanya." I smile. "Yes, my name is Bella. This is a lovely place."

She grins. "My grandmother left this one to me and my brother. And my cousins run the ones in Alaska and Hawaii. My brother is around here somewhere. But come in, come in. Let me show you around and take you to your room."

First, she walks me around the lower level, which has a bedroom—her brother is using that one—a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and a half bathroom complete the downstairs tour. She explains that meals are at 8:00 a.m., 12:00 noon, and 6:00 p.m. The upstairs has three bedrooms, each with its own en-suite bathroom.

"I'm staying in this room here." She points to a room on our right at the top of the stairs that is painted yellow. "My brother isn't normally here because he's in school, but he wanted a break so I gave him my room."

"James and his wife Vickie are using the room at the end of the hall, and you"—she opens a door on the left—"are staying in the purple room."

I gasp when I see the view of the ocean the purple room has. There's no way this room is in my budget, and I start to feel a little bad. I look up to say something to Tanya and she is already shaking her head.

"Don't say it, Bella. It's fine. Stay, have a great time. Don't worry about anything else, okay? I'm going to leave you to unpack. I know it's past dinner, but if you are hungry, there are leftovers. My brother grilled steak for lunch and we have enough left over that I can put some in a salad for you if you'd like."

"That would be great, Tanya. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

After I eat a delicious salad with some of the best grilled steak that I have ever tasted, I slip out the back door and onto the porch the surrounds the cottage. It has the same vantage point as the room I'm staying in—it directly faces the ocean. I take a seat in one of the lounge chairs, watching the sun set over the ocean waters.

I can see a guy in the water with a surfboard. He's out too far for me to see his features. But since there is nobody with him, I'm going to assume he's Tanya's brother and not James, both of whom I have yet to meet.

He catches a few waves, and I smile at the little fist pump he gives himself. When he falls, I gasp, hoping he isn't hurt, and sigh in relief when he surfaces in the water.

Yawning widely, I decide to go to bed. It's been a long day. Tomorrow, I will hit the beach.

I wake up the next morning and realize I've missed breakfast. I must have been more tired than I thought. Rummaging through my purse, I look for the granola bar I'd stashed in there, and eat it while I start my shower.

After I have shampooed, conditioned, and shaved everything that needs it, I put on the infamous black pantsuit and go downstairs. There are two people sitting in the living, and they introduce themselves as James and Vickie. So, the surfer was definitely not James then—although I couldn't see all his features, James has long hair and surfer did not.

"Oh, I just love that pantsuit!" Vickie exclaims. "Saks, right?"

I stop myself from rolling my eyes. "Yeah, you like it?"

"You don't?" She sounds shocked.

I shrug. "Not really. It's not something I would ever have picked out for myself. I was supposed to wear it in a wedding."

Her face scrunches up. "Like as a bridesmaid?"

I can't help but laugh at her expression. She looks both appalled and mortified at the same time.

"Oh God! I thought I was the only one!" I laugh. "I can see wearing it _to_ the wedding, just not _in_ one! But what the bride wants, the bride gets." _And the bride wants a different bridesmaid_ , I think to myself. "Well, I should get out of your hair. It was nice meeting you both. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Oh, we won't be around for lunch today. Tanya is taking us into town to do some souvenir shopping. She said if we saw you to tell you that, and if you need anything to hunt down her brother; he'll be either in his room or on the beach. Also, she put a casserole in the fridge that you can heat up for your lunch if you'd like."

"Thanks so much! I hope you guys have fun shopping." I wave to them as I walk out the back door toward the beach.

It's not too hot outside; it's a blessing, really, because while the top of the pantsuit has spaghetti straps, it also has long pants. I can see the same surfer from yesterday paddling out on his board. Unlike the previous day, I actually walk to the water, putting my head back to let the sun caress my face. I don't know how long I stand at the edge of the water, just lost in my thoughts, but when my stomach growls, I realize I should head inside and get some lunch.

I find the casserole Tanya left in the fridge with heating instructions and turn on the oven to 350 degrees. Once the casserole is heated through, I put some on a plate and go sit in the dining room. I haven't been in here very long when the back door slams shut and I can hear someone rustling about in the kitchen. Finally, I am going to get to meet the brother Tanya has talked about.

I only have to wait about five minutes before movement catches my eye at the door to the dining room. Walking into the room with a plate of food is possibly the hottest guy I have ever seen in my entire life. His hair is the same color as his sister and his eyes are even greener than hers are. When he sees me seated here, he smiles.

"Hey! We kept missing each other. I'm Edward." He puts down his plate, wiping his hand on his leg before stretching it out to me.

I can't help the blush that spreads across my cheeks. "I'm Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"It's beautiful here," I respond. "I really am enjoying myself. Tanya said you were in school. What are you going to school for?"

He talks about how he's going to school for business. How even though his grandmother has left different locations to the sets of grandkids, they're still all connected, and therefore someone needs to learn business for when his uncle Eli retires.

"One of the best perks to me, being the one to learn the business end of things, is that I don't have to settle down at one location like the rest do. I can spend my time going between all three once I am done."

"Is that something you enjoy? Travel?" I ask.

"I do," he says with a nod. "I like Cuba, but I really like Hawaii too. And Alaska in the fall and spring. There is nothing like it."

"It sounds amazing," I say wistfully. "Aside from this trip, and going from Forks to Boston, I've never been anywhere outside my home state."

"Really?" he asks. "Is that why you decided to come here?"

My face flames. "No, what brought me here was pure pettiness."

He laughs a little. "That sounds like a story I need to hear."

I'm not sure what possesses me, but I find myself telling him the whole sordid tale. Begging professors, crying, only to be told no. Finally finding something I thought would work, emailing Alice, her rejection email back to me, and talking to Kate. By the time I'm done, I am furious all over again.

"I still can't believe she just expected me to send this pantsuit to her for someone else to wear."

"What are you going to do with it?" he asks, taking me in.

I grin. "Okay, here is where petty sets in... I'm going to swim in it."

He barks a laugh. "What?"

"You heard me, Edward," I say, swatting at him. "I'm going to take a swim in the ocean with it. The only thing that would make it better is if I could take pictures of me doing it and send them to her."

"Hold that thought, Bella." Edward gets up from the table. He leaves the dining room and returns two minutes later with a huge backpack.

"What's that?" I ask, as he fiddles with the zippers.

"This," he says, removing a black object with a gray long thing on the end, "is my camera. One of the reasons I like Alaska so much in spring and fall is my hobby… photography. Now, if you're finished with your lunch, we should have ourselves a photoshoot."

We start out on the beach; Edward has me stand with my back to the water. I am not going to lie; it's incredibly awkward. I have never modeled and I have no idea what to do with my hands or my face. I find myself biting my lip and looking everywhere but at him.

"Bella, would you relax? You're standing like someone shoved a stick up your ass." Edward laughs.

"I'm sorry! I've never done this. What do I do?"

"Do you want me to direct you?"

"Could you?"

He walks over to me and puts his camera around his neck. "I'm just going to put you in a pose, okay? If you would prefer I not touch you, just let me know, and I will just tell you what I want."

"I'm okay. You can… you can touch me if you want," I reply.

Gently, he grabs my wrist and lifts my hand up, placing it behind my head so my elbow is bent up above my head. My other arm he leaves hanging down and he grabs my hips, moving them to the left just a little. Then he moves back to where he was standing and picks his camera back up.

"That looks great, Bella," he says, and I can hear the shutter click in his camera.

He takes a couple of more shots, then he comes to me and puts me in a different-standing pose. He takes several shots that way, then asks me to get on my knees in the sand.

"Like this?" I ask.

"Um..." He blushes and rubs the back of his neck "Can you just… um… widen your legs just a little?"

"Oh," I whisper, blushing. "Yeah, like this?"

He coughs. "Yeah, yeah that's, ah, perfect." He raises the camera back up to his eye and proceeds to take more shots.

"Are you sure about getting that thing wet?" he asks, after a couple of minutes.

"Yes, absolutely!" I say, excited.

"All right then, get in there, woman!" he commands.

I salute him with a, "Sir, yes, sir!" and skip down to the edge of the water. It feels refreshing on my bare feet, and I wiggle my toes a little, giggling when the waves lap up over them.

I turn to face Edward, who starts directing me once more. Having me flip my hair, and turn around again, looking at him over my shoulder. This is the most fun I've had in a while.

After a few minutes of standing and posing on the shoreline, he directs me to walk into the water farther. When I turn toward him, I notice he's entered the water behind me, and I'm a little worried he may drop his camera in the water.

"Don't worry about the camera, Bella," he says, when I express my concern. "I won't drop it. Now, let's see about getting you wet." He flicks some water at me, and I squeal as it hits my face.

"Oops, sorry! Didn't mean to get you in the face." He laughs.

"You are very lucky you're holding that thing!" I reply, pointing at his camera.

"What would you do if I wasn't holding it?" He taunts at me.

"I would totally push you under the water," I retort.

"Oh, you think so?"

"I know so."

Edward turns and leaves the water.

I watch as he takes off his shirt. _Holy shit!_ I didn't even think about what he could look like under his clothes, but I can't say I am sad to see it. He's built, not overly, but muscled, and the six pack. I sigh.

Then I squeal, because I've been so busy admiring his toned chest that I completely miss him placing his camera on his T-shirt, and he's now in the water stomping my way with a purpose.

I turn to run, and hear from behind me, "Oh, yeah, you'd better run."

Now, it's not easy to run in the water in a bathing suit, but imagine trying to run in the water in a long-legged pantsuit that is weighed down by water. I probably get about five steps away from where I was when his arms go around me and I feel myself falling. I have just enough time to hold my breath before I go under.

As soon as we've both breached the surface, it is on. We're splashing each other and trying to grab the other's body. At one point, he goes underwater and grabs my foot, pulling me down with him. I haven't enjoyed myself this much in years.

By the time we decide to call a truce, I am exhausted. This pantsuit weighs a ton when it's wet, and I practically crawl out of the water onto the sand. Once I have reached a point where I can lie down without fear of the waves coming up over my head, I collapse panting, with my eyes closed. Edward lies down beside me, breaths heaving in and out of his mouth as well.

"Oh my God, I haven't had that much fun in forever!" I laugh.

"Me neither," he says, laughing too. "Between school and occasionally going to one of the bed and breakfasts to help out, I've been pretty busy."

I turn my head so I can see his face. "Hey, I want to thank you, for helping me out and taking my mind off things."

He smiles, a slight blush coloring the tops of his cheeks. "No problem."

A breeze blows and I shiver. "I should probably go inside and change."

Sitting up, he agrees, "Yeah, me too. I'll see you at dinner?"

I smile. "You bet."

"Wait, before you go, I need your email address. For the pictures."

I've just finished with my shower when I hear the ping of my email on my phone, and I'm smiling as I open up the message.

From: ecullen

To: iswan

Subject: Pictures

Hey Bella,

Thanks for the fantastic afternoon! I haven't had that much fun taking pictures in a long time. I have attached the best ones for you here. See you at dinner.

Edward

He's attached six photos to the email. Three are of me on the beach—two standing in a pose and one while I am on my knees. The other three images are of me in the water—the first of which, I am squealing when he flicked water at me.

They're amazing; I have never looked so beautiful in my entire life.

Dinner isn't going to be for another hour so I have some time. I decide to get it over with now.

I take the pantsuit that I've packaged up and mark down Alice's address. Then I walk the three blocks to where Tanya has told me there's a postal outlet. Handing the parcel to the woman at the counter, I happily pay the shipping cost. Then I go back to Cullen Cottage, typing an email on my phone as I walk.

From: iswan

To: ahalesoontobewhitlockyay

Subject: Pantsuit

Hey Ali,

The pantsuit is in the mail. Don't worry about the cost.

Bella

Dinner that night is fun. Everyone's there and we sit around talking, eating, and laughing. Vickie is a little mortified that I've ruined the pantsuit by swimming in it, saying she would have bought it from me if she'd known I didn't want it. She's smiling when Edward shows her the pictures, and thinks they look incredible.

"If you're ever interested in doing any modeling, here's my card." She pushes her card into my hand. "Please, call me."

I am a little sad that I'll be leaving the next day. Edward is leaving too, but later in the day. As the evening winds down, we all say our goodbyes, and head our respective ways.

Tanya offers to drive me to the airport; she actually insists, even though my flight isn't leaving that early.

"I really want to thank you for letting me come and stay here last minute," I tell her, once we arrive at the airport.

"It was my pleasure, Bella. When Kate told me what happened, I knew I had to help in some way."

"Well, I really appreciate it," I say kindly, getting out of the car.

"Come back and see us again when you can stay longer!" She comes around to give me a hug.

"I'll see what I can do once I've finished school. This next semester is going to kick my ass."

She laughs, getting back into her car, and I head into the airport lobby to check in for my flight.

 **Harvard University Library**

 **December 2018**

 _Angela Webber is attending Jasper and Alice's wedding_ , I read, and she has posted pictures to her Facebook. I can't stop giggling over the fact that all the bridesmaids, save for one, are wearing the same pantsuit. I guess she wasn't able to get a new one for Rosalie in time, as Rosalie is wearing this hideous green dress. She's trying to smile for the camera, but I can tell she isn't impressed; she looks murderous.

"Well, that is one pissed off looking woman." I hear behind me, and gasp, turning around.

"Edward?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school at Boston U." He shrugs. "I had meant to mention it when you gave me your email address, but you rushed away, and I forgot at dinner that night."

"That is so crazy we go to school so close to each other."

"Maybe it's fate," he says, almost a whisper.

My cheeks heat. "Maybe it is." Thinking about how I tossed a dart and ended up exactly where he would be.

"So, um, are you interested in going out on a date maybe?"

"I would love to go on a date with you, Edward." I grin.

"Does tonight work for you?"

I nod. "Absolutely."

"Well, great! I'll pick you up here at 6?"

"Sounds perfect." I smile and sigh as I watch him walk away.

I'm so nervous, as I get ready for my date. I can't stop thinking about how, if things had worked out differently, I would be in Seattle at Alice's wedding and not here, getting ready for a date with a guy who seems pretty great. Once I have deemed myself good to go, I lock up my room and head to the library.

Edward is waiting for me on the front steps, and when he sees me, his face lights up in a huge grin. He takes me to a little diner that he loves in between both schools.

"I know that fancy is usually the way to go with a date, but you don't strike me as the needing fancy type," he says with a soft smile. "And the food here is the best I've ever had."

He isn't wrong; the burger I have is juicy and delicious, smothered in cheese and bacon. He has a steak, and just watching how easily he cuts through it almost makes me wish I had ordered the steak too—almost.

We talk for hours about everything—school, my part-time job, his love of photography. It's as if we've known each other for years instead of two people who met and hung out once. I can easily see myself falling for him. He is genuinely a nice guy.

Later that night, when he walks me to my dorm and kisses me for the first time, I _know_ I can fall for him.

 **Harvard University Library**

 **March 2019**

Edward is coming to pick me up today to take me out. We have been seeing each other steadily since our first date in December; the day Jasper and Alice got married.

Neither of us has told the other that we love each other yet, but I know I love him, and I'm pretty sure he loves me. We are both due to graduate soon. I am a little worried that I don't have a job lined up yet. I've been at the library today scouring job ads.

I don't even notice how late it has become until Edward pulls the chair out across from mine and sits down.

"What are you up to?" he asks.

I sigh. "Just looking for a job. I'm a little worried that I haven't found anything so close to graduation."

"I wanted to talk to you about that, actually. Can we talk over dinner?"

I smile. "Sure."

I pack away my stuff, and we walk hand and hand out of the library. We get to the restaurant and order our food. Once the food has arrived at the table and we've eaten a bit, Edward puts down his fork and takes a sip of his water.

"So, apparently, everyone in my family wants to take some vacation time. And they've asked me to take over the Cottages while they do so."

I smile, though I can feel it is a little forced. Being apart from him won't be easy, but we'll make it work. I know we can.

"What I wanted to talk to you about was... joining me."

"What?"

"Join me, Bella. We'll start in Alaska, then Hawaii, Cuba, and finally, the Dominican."

"I don't know, Edward; that's a lot of travel, and um, I don't really have the money for that sort of trip."

He reaches across the table for my hand. "It wouldn't really be a vacation trip, and you'll be paid for working with me. It won't be glamorous either; I mean, we'll have to do everything—the cooking, the cleaning, checking in the guests."

"Are you serious, Edward? You really want me to come?"

"Of course I do! I love you, Bella. And I don't want us to be apart from each other that long either."

"I love you too, Edward!" I lean across the table and kiss him. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Sure." He stands and puts money on the table for the bill and takes me by the hand.

We walk along, enjoying the silence and comfort of our arms around each other. Every so often, Edward presses a kiss to the top of my head.

"I am so glad that is out in the open," he blurts suddenly.

"What?" I laugh.

"I love you. I've wanted to say it for the longest time now, but didn't know if you were there yet."

I stop him and grab him by the arms, looking up into his eyes. "I've felt it for the longest time too."

I get up on my tiptoes and place a kiss on his lips. It isn't long until we deepen the kiss, and we're full on making out in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Get a room!" Someone yells from across the street and we jump apart.

"Do you, um… do you want to maybe come back to my place?" Edward asks.

I can feel my face heat a little. We've been intimate, but we haven't had sex yet. I have a feeling tonight is the night. I am looking forward to it.

I kiss him again. "Please."

I've been to Edward's apartment numerous times, and it is just as clean, maybe even cleaner, than the last time I came over.

"Edward Cullen, did you clean in the hopes that you would be getting some tonight?" I ask.

His laugh is sudden and loud. "I had maybe hoped."

"Well, I think you might just get lucky then." I sidle up beside him.

He puts his arm around me and grins down up at me. "Really?"

"Really."

"What are we waiting for then?" He turns around and picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder and slapping me on the ass.

I laugh all the way to his room.

He throws me on the bed and I bounce a little, falling back. He takes his sweater off, revealing a T-shirt underneath. I don't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. I'm a little bit nervous to take this next step. I am not a virgin by any stretch, but it has been a while.

He lies down on the bed beside me, arm moving around my waist, placing his chin on my shoulder.

"Hey, we don't have to do anything tonight, Bella. If you just want to sleep here, that's fine."

I kiss his nose. "I want to; I really do. It's just…"

"What?"

"It's just been a while, so I'm a little nervous."

He huffs a laugh. "It's been a while for me too. Let's just take things slow, see where they go."

I nod my head, and he scooches up a bit more, then he's kissing me.

The kiss is tentative, and slow, not unlike our first kiss. That helps relax me just that much more. He can feel when the tension leaves me, and he slides his hand slowly from my waist up, until his hand is covering my breast. He squeezes gently and rubs his thumb across my hardening nipple. I moan in response.

Getting a little bolder, he moves his hand down to the hem of my shirt, slipping it up underneath and cupping me over my bra. I squirm a little, trying to get him to touch me underneath it.

He gets the hint and urges me to sit up so he can remove my shirt. He hasn't even gotten it over my head, and I have my hands behind me, unhooking my bra and sliding the straps down my arms. Once I have thrown it over the side of the bed, I lie back down.

He studies me, and I would feel uncomfortable except for the look in his eye. He's staring at me as if I'm the greatest thing he's ever seen, and it makes me love him even more. I help him take off his T-shirt, then we are skin-to-skin, chest-to-chest.

I can't help run my hands between us, feeling his abs, tracing my finger along the V of his hips. I brush my hand down over the bulge in his jeans, and he thrusts a little against my hand.

I undo the button on his jeans and slide down the zipper. Slipping my hand into the opening in his pants, under the elastic of his boxer briefs, I wrap my hand around his rock-hard cock. He groans and thrusts into my hand.

"Tighter," he moans, and I oblige.

As we kiss, and I move my hand up and down his shaft, we shift so I am lying over him, my legs on either side of his, and I rub myself against him shamelessly. Making him feel good is making me hornier than I have been in a while. One of his hands is in my hair, directing my head in the angle he wants, and the other slides down my back to grip my ass, pulling me tighter against his thigh. I moan wantonly when the friction hits my clit in exactly the right spot.

He shifts again, pulling me more over top of him, flexing his thigh muscle, pushing and pulling my body up and down his leg. I try to keep up my ministrations on his cock, but he's making me feel so good my movements keep faltering.

It isn't long before I feel the telltale signs of my approaching orgasm. "Please… don't stop… right there," I pant, then explode, my legs clenching around his thigh.

"Oh, God," he says. "Please, I need to be inside you. Please let me, Bella."

I nod my head frantically, pulling my leggings down my legs, along with my underwear. While he is reaching over into his nightstand for a condom, I pull his pants and boxers down and off.

I take the condom from him and roll it down over his length, then straddle him. Guiding him to my entrance, I sink down until he is fully inside me. He grabs my hips, and together we start a push and pull that feels so fucking good. He's stretching me in ways I don't think I've ever been stretched. Sex has never felt as good as it feels right now. I lean over to kiss him, but it's awkward and I can't move the way I want.

He sits up, and I wrap my legs around him. In this position, I can kiss him as much as I want—and I do want. The feel of his tongue thrusting into my mouth as his dick is thrusting into me, is making my orgasm build again. Then, when he brings his fingers to my clit, pinching and rubbing, I am done for. I shatter around him.

He guides me down on my back and crawls over top of me. I wrap my legs around him again, heels pressing into his ass cheeks, pulling him into me. I'm so sensitive that it isn't long until I'm on the verge of another orgasm. He's on the verge of his own, and he thrusts one, two, three more times before stiffening above me, shuddering through his own.

We fall onto our backs, out of breath, breathing heavily.

"That was… that…" I stutter.

"Amazing?" he finishes.

I turn my head and smile at him. "Amazing," I agree.

 **Cullen Cottage Cuba**

 **November 2019**

"And then, we went to Alaska, and let me tell you, Edward wasn't lying, it really is beautiful out there," I say to Tanya.

"I'll have to see if I can work that into my next vacation," she says, sipping her tea. "So, have you guys decided where you are going next?"

I look out the window, wrapping my hands around my mug, and smile, watching as Edward catches a wave. "Well, we had planned to go back to the Dominican for a bit, but then my dad called. My mom has to have surgery and he wondered if we could go there to help for a while. I told him I would. I don't know if Edward is going to come yet, though. He promised your parents he would go check on Irina. Apparently, she broke up with her boyfriend."

Tanya rolls her eyes. "That guy was so stupid."

I laugh. "I know, but your parents are worried and so is Uncle Eli, so Edward might go out there instead."

"I don't understand why Kate can't take time off to go see her—that girl needs a vacation."

Out the window, Edward catches another wave, bringing it all the way into shore.

"Oh, get out of here and go get your man!" Tanya laughs, slapping at me.

I don't even think twice, bounding out the back door and off the covered deck. I walk down to the edge of the water, where one year ago today, he took pictures of me in a black pantsuit I was no longer wearing in a wedding.

 _Was it petty of me to ruin it? Yes, it was._

 _Was it satisfying at the same time? Yes, it was._

Edward reaches the edge of the water at the same time I do. I grin at him.

"Great job out there today," I say.

"Thanks. I was showing off for this gorgeous girl," he replies.

"Oh? Anyone I know?" I ask.

"Oh, come here and give me a hug, you!" He opens his arms.

"NO! You're all wet!" I shriek, jumping away. "I don't want to get wet right now?"

"I'll bet I can make you wet, Bella." He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

I laugh and turn to run, but he catches up to me quickly. I squeal as he captures me around the waist, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me toward the water. I slap at his ass, but it does no good as he stomps his way in.

"Edward, stop! You're going to ruin my outfit!" I scream-laugh at him.

"Since when do you care about ruining outfits? Mhmm?" He snickers.

"You have a point there, Cullen." I laugh.

He sets me down in the water, and to my surprise, we aren't that far in. The minute my feet hit the ocean floor, he grasps my hands, getting down on one knee in the ocean.

"Wha—"

"Shhh, woman, don't say anything yet." He chuckles. Reaching into his wetsuit, he pulls out the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. "A year ago, you darted into my life, and now, I can't imagine my life without you. Marry me, Bella."

I get down on my knees in front of him, throwing my arms around his neck. "Yes! Yes, of course, I will marry you!"

I hear applause, and look toward the sound, spotting Edward's parents, Tanya, and my parents standing on the shoreline. "Did you…? How?"

He shuts me up with a kiss. "It was easy. I made a few calls, had them hide out in a hotel down the street. Ma's pissed that she had to pay Sue Clearwater to stay at her place for the night, but I think she just got over it."

As we walk out of the water to our waiting family, I can't help sending up a little thanks to Alice. Without her asking me to relinquish my duties as her bridesmaid—or her actually rescinding them—and asking for that hideous outfit back, I wouldn't have needed to throw that dart, which led me to Edward and a warmer destination.

 **Bonus Scene**

 **November 2018**

 **Seattle**

"Alice, hey Alice!" I can hear Jasper yelling up the stairs. Man I hate when he does that.

I walk to the top the stairs. "What?" I snap at him. "I hate when you bellow at me like that. Come upstairs and talk to me like a normal human being."

He dares to roll his eyes. "There's a package for you on the table. I think it's from Bella."

I squeal inwardly. I got her email a week ago that she sent the pantsuit to me; this must finally be it arriving. I pull out my cell and send a text to Rosalie, telling her to get her ass over to my house pronto because she needs to try on this pantsuit just in case it needs alterations. We're cutting it down to the wire with the wedding being in just a couple of weeks. I will never tell Rosalie this, but I think she's gained a little weight, so the sooner she tries it on the better.

 _At work, I'll be there in less than an hour. - R_

I huff. What the hell is with people and their need to put my wedding on the backburner? Damn, maybe I should have just left Bella in the wedding. It's not as if Rosalie is putting me first all the time either.

I walk back into my bedroom and return to painting my toes. I want to open the package, but there is no point until Rosalie decides she's going to show up to try it on.

An hour and a half later, the doorbell rings. I've sent Jasper away because I haven't allowed him to see any of the bridesmaids' outfits, or my dress. I want the whole thing to be a surprise. In fact, I have pretty much planned everything myself—from the food, right down to the linens; the only thing Jasper is allowed to do is show up. He has the worst taste—well, except for with women; he picked me after all.

I let Rosalie stew on the porch for a short time; that will teach her for making me wait. When I finally decide to open the door, she has the nerve to look a little frustrated.

"What?" I snap at her.

She sighs. "Nothing. You look good today."

I beam at her; she always knows how to greet me properly. "Okay, let's go open this package and try it on, shall we?"

I get a knife from the kitchen drawer and cut open the tape. I cut slowly so I don't potentially damage the outfit. Once the paper is off, I open the box. A strange smell wafts into the air.

"Ugh," Rosalie says, waving her hand in front of her face. "What is that _smell_?"

"It smells like… Ugh… I can't put my finger on it," I respond.

I reach into the box and pull out the black plastic bag that clearly holds the pantsuit inside. It feels a little bit stiffer than the pantsuit should feel, but I figure Bella must have put in some cardboard pieces so as not to wrinkle the outfit. What a thoughtful, considerate thing to do.

When I open the plastic bag, the smell gets a hundred times worse. I want to gag. It smells disgusting.

"What the…" Rosalie says, but I cut her off with a shrill shriek.

"What the fuck is this?" I shout. "What in the hell happened to this pantsuit?"

I pull the pantsuit from the bag—it's stiff as a board and covered in some sort of mold. "Ugh, gross!" I drop it, backing away from the table.

"What _did_ happen to it?" Rosalie whispers.

"I have no idea. But we bought the last six in that store. What am I going to do now? If I can't get another one, what are you going to wear?"

"Let's not get hasty. Let's just call the store and see."

I pick up the phone and dial the number I have memorized.

Three hours and three stores later, Rosalie's pantsuit is still ruined and there is no replacement that we can get. Every single one of them has been sold already.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. FUCK!" I screech, hanging up the phone. I sit down at the table with Rosalie.

"Look, it's not a big deal, Ali. Just go with five bridesmaids and one maid of honor."

"Not a big deal?" I seethe. "Jasper's party has six groomsmen. My side needs to have the same amount or it's not symmetrical." I pound my hand on the table.

"Well, what are you going to do then?"

"I will go to that store every day until they give me what I want."

 **Two days before the wedding:**

"I don't know what to do, Jazz. They aren't helping at the store, and now, we have nothing for Rosalie to wear! Why would Bella be so mean and ruin it?"

"How do you know she did it?" he dares to question.

"I just know. You aren't helping."

"Ali." He takes my face in his hands. "Just let Rosalie wear whatever. The only thing that matters, at the end of the day, is that you are going to be my wife."

I sigh; he always knows just what to say.

Eventually, I concede that nothing can be done for the pantsuit and I am going to throw it in the garbage. As I am dumping it in, two pieces of paper flutter to the ground.

I bend down to pick them up—the first is a collage of pictures of Bella wearing the pantsuit in what looks like a lake, the second is a letter.

 _Dear Alice,_

 _I never thought that our friendship would mean so little to you that you would replace me in your wedding over something as petty as me not being able to attend all seven hours of your bachelorette party or help clean up the venue after the wedding._

 _I also never thought that I could be so petty that I would ruin a five hundred dollar pantsuit just to fuck you over. But I guess it did mean that little and I am that petty. I hope you and Jasper have a lovely life together._

 _Bella._

I shriek and toss the pantsuit, letter, and pictures in the trash and slam the lid.

The End.


End file.
